Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Singing
by Iron-Flash
Summary: Well...it's a singing fanfic. Not much to tell.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu was just walking around Magnolia, wondering what he should do. I mean he could go back home and record a few more songs, but he was bored. Besides, he had been playing his guitar and singing for the past few days, just to take a small break from the guild. Well….he wasn't really taking a break from the guild, it was more like he was bored due to the lack of good jobs out on the request board, last job he went on with Lucy was enough for her to pay her rent for a few months so he didn't need to worry about anything like that. But maybe he should tell the about his talent. If he was honest, he didn't like keeping his talent of singing and guitar playing a secret from the rest of the guild, but I mean….when they think you're a insane pyromaniac who's has only the talent of destroying everything in his path….it's kinda hard to convince them otherwise.

 _You know, if I do show them this, then at the very least I can get it off my chest and actually be able to play at the guild for fun and probably get the others to stop fighting sometimes….or just start a party._ Natsu thought to himself as he walked into the guild, still thinking about it and walked to the bar and sat next to Lucy and immediately smelled the pheromones around Gajeel and Levy. Honestly, how long would it be till the metal moron makes a move on her? _I mean come on. I'm a dense moron sometimes and yet I'm dating Lucy! I mean seriously, I think I should help out….I do have a song for this type of thing._ Natsu thought to himself as he ate his food and glanced at Lucy smirking.

"Lucy, I might end up doing something that will surprise everyone. So when I do it, I'll explain why I never told anyone about it later." Natsu told her, smirking slightly.

"Can I get a hint as to what you're planning?" Lucy asked, curious as Mira glanced over, curious as well.

"Nah, only thing you're gonna get out of me is that it might help out Gajeel….possibly….you know, if it doesn't, I'm gonna kick his ass." Natsu said growling at the thought of the song not working. It probably wouldn't but fuck it. At the very least he brought a stereo to help him for his music parts and his whole 'Three Blind Mice' part for the song. He got a couple of random girls from Magnolia to record a few lines for him.

"Anyway, all he has to do is **Make a Move** on Levy before some other guy does." Natsu says as he walks to the stage and starts playing the music, getting everyone's attention except for Gajeel and Levy who were busy talking and eating some food.

Natsu:

 _There's something going on around here_

 _I've been watching and the signal's are clear_

 _A nervous laugh when she brushes his skin_

 _The sweaty palms, the big dopey grin…_

Natsu smirked slightly as he saw everyone look at him in surprise when he started singing.

 _Mmmm…_

 _With a giggle and a flip of her hair_

 _I smell the pheromones in the air!_

 _Making goo goo eyes over their food_

 _They need my help here in setting the mood!_

Everyone glanced at each other confused as to what he was talking about.

"OI FLAME BRAIN! SINCE WHEN CAN YOU SING?!" Gray shouted out, only to be glared at and shushed by everyone else.

 _Oh, you don't believe love is blind?_

 _Well I've got some friends who think otherwise._

Blind mice (Aka random girls):

 _Ahhhhh….._

Natsu:

 _And here they are!_

 _Direct from my imagination!_

Blind Mice:

 _Three Blind Mice_

Everyone just smirked slightly when the girls voices came out of the speakers, and Natsu acting like they were actually there.

Natsu:

 _Watch your steps, girls_

Blind Mice:

 _Three Blind Mice_

 _See how they run_

Natsu:

 _You've gotta turn up the heat_

 _You've gotta butter the pan_

Natsu and Blind Mice:

 _You've gotta make a move_

 _And don't be afraid!_

Natsu:

 _Reach for her hand_

 _And maybe give her a kiss_

 _Both_ :

 _She's waiting for a move to be made_

Natsu:

 _You got to_

Mice:

 _Got to_

Natsu:

 _Got to_

Mice:

 _Got to_

Natsu:

 _Got to_

Mice:

 _Got to yea_

The rest of the guild was still confused about who the song was about and really wanted Natsu to tell them who he was singing about, but they decided to wait and see who he was singing about. Levy on the other hand was fully aware of the singing, but decided to let Natsu do this and see if Gajeel would actually do what he said and make a move on her.

Natsu:

 _You gotta make a move_

Mice:

 _You gotta make a move_

Natsu:

 _You gotta make a move_

Mice:

 _You gotta make a move_

Natsu:

 _You gotta make a move_

Mice:

 _You gotta make a move_

Both:

 _Yeah!_

Natsu then popped up between Gajeel and Levy wearing shades, Levy had to stop herself from laughing so she wouldn't give away that she knew what was going on, while Gajeel was completely zoned out and had no idea what was going on. Though the rest of the guild was rather amused by Natsu doing this as there was some hilarious moments for this whole thing. Natsu then started to speak in a deeper tone of voice.

Natsu:

 _Gajeel_

 _I know you can't hear me right now_

 _But if you could I want to say a few things to ya._

 _I am in your corner, buddy!_

 _But you have got to tell this girl what you are thinking deep down._

 _You may not get another chance!_

 _So just go on, now!_

 _Just open your heart and…_

Gajeel steeled himself and started to speak as the others leaned in and watched to see if Natsu's plan would actually work

Gajeel: "Uh….Levy?"

Natsu: "Here we go!"

Levy: "Yes, Gajeel?"

Natsu: "Oh, he's gonna tell her!"

Gajeel: "I….uh…."

Natsu: "Oh! I can't take this!"

Gajeel: "Well…I was…uh…."

Natsu: "Uh huh?"

Gajeel: "I was wondering…"

Natsu: "Okay!"

Gajeel: "Just wondering…"

Natsu: "SPIT IT OUT!"

Gajeel: "Are…you gonna eat that?" He asked referring to Levy's uneaten burger.

Everyone just face-planted onto the ground while Natsu stood there for a second trying to process what just happened before growling annoyed.

Natsu: "Man! What is wrong with you?!"

 _You! Gotta!_

 _Make a move!_

 _You gotta shift into gear_

Both:

 _You gotta buckle down and give it a whirl!_

Natsu:

 _The scene is set right out of a book_

Blind Mice:

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Both:

 _With a sunset_

Natsu:

 _And a beautiful girl_

 _So you gotta_

Blind Mice:

 _Gotta!_

Natsu:

 _Gotta_

Blind Mice:

 _Gotta!_

Natsu:

 _Gotta_

Blind Mice:

 _Gotta yeah!_

Natsu:

 _You gotta make a move!_

Blind Mice:

 _You've gotta_

Natsu:

 _You gotta make a move!_

Blind Mice:

 _You've gotta_

Natsu:

 _You've gotta make a move_

Blind Mice:

 _You've gotta_

 _Make a Move!_

Natsu:

 _Yeah!_

Blind Mice:

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Natsu:

 _You've gotta use the sunset_

 _What a beautiful_

Both:

 _Sunset, baby!_

Natsu:

 _You've gotta use the sunset, baby!_

Both:

 _Woooah, woooah, wooah, yeah!_

Natsu:

 _You've gotta reach for the ring_

 _You've gotta give it a shot_

 _Grab the bull by the horn_

 _Or give up the pot_

 _whoo!_

 _And make a move_

After the music stopped, Natsu grabbed the CD he used and put it away before walking past Gajeel and Levy, smacking Gajeel in the head for what he said about finishing Levy's food and giving Levy a small smile. "Don't worry Levy. He'll…eventually do it. You saw how it was with me right?" Natsu chuckled slightly before walking to the bar and sitting next to Lucy.

"So, mind explaining that whole thing up there?" Lucy asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, I mean I can sing obviously. But other than that, I can play multiple instruments. But I favor the guitar mainly since I enjoy it. But I mean, I kept it secret since I didn't really want to tell anyone about it. Just one of those things I don't want to tell everyone about and end up getting bombarded by requests. Actually the only one who knows about it is Alzack and that was when he came to my house when I was recording a song. He asked me to help him with a way to ask out Bica. But sadly the 7 year time gap ended up getting in the way of me helping him. I still have the song though. But it's clear he doesn't need much help with that anymore." Natsu said chuckling as he glanced at Bisca and Alzcack playing with Asuka, who then ran up him.

"Natsu! Daddy told me that you wrote a song for him and mommy!" Asuka said clutching onto his leg, looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

Natsu chuckled again before replying "Well he's not wrong little lady. Actually it's a song where anyone could use it to either propose to the girl they love or promise that, one day, they will propose to the woman they love. I would sing it it for Lucy….hell, if Gajeel or Laxus or anyone wanted it, I'd sing it as they try and ask the girl they like it."

"I wanna hear it!" Asuka shouted loud enough for the people next to the to hear it and they looked at him amused, seeing if he could get out of it.

"Hmm….well I mean alright. I can't exactly sing it with you clutching to me like a clingy koala bear." Natsu teased his god-daughter gently.

"Oh fine. I'll go sit with mommy and daddy." Asuka whined slightly as she walked to her parents.

"So what's this song about Natsu?" Mira asked, curious.

"Well luckily it has nothing to do with the other song. Well….it technically does, but it's more of the…better way's of doing it. You know, without me being a matchmaker. I leave that up to you, Mira. Anyway, I guess I should get someone to **Marry Me** someday" He teasingly winked at Lucy as he walked up to the stage again with another disk and put it into the stereo as the music start to play as he let flames surround him and put him into a tuxedo with his hair slicked back. Hey, he was planning to do this for Lucy sometime but he didn't have a ring yet…ok fine he did. Hey, he really loves Lucy so why not propose to the woman of his dreams now. I mean they have been dating for two years so it seems like perfect timing. He smirked slightly as the song started and he started to sing. Everyone was surprised to hear the softness of his voice as he sang.

 _105 is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

No one missed the wink that he sent towards Lucy, with a look of huge affection on his face. They all smiled, except for Laxus. Granted he was smiling on the inside, but he just didn't want to show how he felt for the young couple.

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say "Will you marry me"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say "Will you marry me"_

Lucy blushed slightly at the thought of him proposing, though if he did, she wouldn't be opposed to it.

 _How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_

 _Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

 _The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

 _You're the love of my life_

 _You know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say "Will you marry me"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say "Will you marry me"_

Juvia smiled at the love between them, before frowning slightly, she wondered how in the hell she could get Gray to like her…should she back off in her advances?

 _And if I lost everything_

 _In my heart it means nothing_

 _'_ _Cause I have you, girl I have you_

 _So get right down on bended knee_

 _Nothing else would ever be_

 _Better, better_

 _The day when I say_

 _I'll say "Will you marry me"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say "Will you marry me"_

 _I'll say "Will you marry me"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say "Will you marry me"_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Would you marry me baby_

 _105 is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

Natsu sighed softly as he finished before smirking and jumping off the stage and walking towards Lucy.

"So, now thatI got that song out of the way, I have something to say." Natsu said suddenly looking nervous before growling slightly at himself. "Lucy, I have known from the day that I met you that you were my mate. My one true love. Every time you went on a date with another man, I didn't show up by coincidence. I knew exactly where you were and would ruin it on purpose. And don't get mad about that, it's something all Dragon Slayers will do when their mate isn't with them. We're over-protective, possessive and romantic creatures since we're part dragon. I just never said anything about you being my mate until that day that we did get together because….well….why in the world would I come up to you in Hargeon and grab you, pulling you away and say 'Look, I'm a dragon slayer and you are my mate. You can no longer date other men so don't bother looking at them.' That's something that will push their mate away! Anyway, Lucy I will do everything and anything for you. I can never keep you out of my thoughts, I've even tried thinking of a future without you in it, but every time I did, you'd just pop in and keep coming each time I tried. I will never let anything happen to you and never let anyone hurt you ever again. So….will you marry me, Lucy Heartfilia?" He says as he brings out a ring box and opens it up and watched her with a hopeful look.

Well that's a cliffhanger for all of you, so have fun waiting for Lucy's answer.

Song's used

Shrek the Musical: Make a Move

Jason Derulo: Marry Me


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone watched with bated breath after Natsu said all that. Gray was watching nervously, hoping his friend wouldn't get his heart broken by the girl he loved, Juvia had a hand over her heart and had a small smile on her face at the love Natsu put into his words, Erza was watching with blank expression but was secretly cheering Natsu on for his bravery, Wendy smiled at the thought of her big brother getting married, Gajeel was lowly growling, angry that Natsu had beaten him at everything so far, Levy was happy for Lucy but was trying to calm Gajeel down, Lisanna, along with Mira, were holding each other in anticipation, while Elfman was extremely tempted to shout about how Natsu was being manly, but a few glares from Evergreen and the threat of having his soul taken by Bickslow made him reconsider, so he just sat there watching with his leg shaking while the rest of the guild waited for her to answer.

Lucy then broke out of her small state of shock and smiled as she threw her arms around Natsu, knocking them both to the ground, as the guild watched amused, while Natsu let out a small yelp of shock as he fell back, holding Lucy with a small look of amusement on his face.

"YES! Yes I will marry you!" Lucy cried out, smiling with tears of joy falling down her face. Natsu chuckled and kissed her as he put the ring on her finger before pulling her up. Makarov then clears his throat as everyone looked over at him. He just smirked and started to speak.

"Well, two of my children are getting married. It seems the Princess of Fairy Tail has tamed our fire dragon. Now…who is up for a party?" He asked, with a twinkle of joy in his eyes. Everyone cheered as they broke out the some music and just in general had a fun time….up until a fight broke out that ended up costing Erza her cake…and we all know how that goes.

 _It's a wonder how I haven't gotten a concussion or put into a coma with how hard Erza hits._ Natsu thought to himself as he and Lucy walked home after a few hours of the party. Natsu then put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her near him, gently squeezing her with one arm as she laid her head on his chest.

"Natsu, I love you…and I'm happy to be your wife soon." Natsu smiled and kissed her, showing that he was happy about it as well. "So…how many instruments can you play?" She asked, due to the curiosity.

"Well…you heard all the instruments in the songs I played earlier right?" He asked as he felt her nod. "That was all me. I just sing over the music. I play the guitar, drums, or whatever else is in there and sing over them when I decide to play them. Though I have made a few CD's that have me singing on them. That's mainly for when I lose my voice from singing though." He explained, shrugging slightly.

"Wait…how come I didn't see your studio or CD's when I snuck to your house and cleaned it that one day? I mean, you did have me sing for a few of the songs when you needed a female right?" Lucy asked out of confusion.

Natsu laughed a little. "You really think I'm going to let something like those CD's be found when I don't want them to? I hid them really well. And my studio is behind a hidden door. But when you move in, I'll show you where it is. That and when I had you sing for me, I was recording it when I was at your house." _After I'm done renovating my house and making it big enough for two. I'll have to ask the others to help me with that._ He thought to himself.

"Wait…so why do you live in the forrest?" Lucy asked, not minding that he wanted her to move in with him.

"I'm a dragon slayer. We hate crowded, loud and annoying places like the city. And no, the guild doesn't count as crowded, loud or annoying. That's my second home. I'm used to it." Nasu said shrugging as he and Lucy went into her house for a nights rest.

Later on in the early morning, Natsu had gotten up and went for a jog around Magnolia, it was his morning routine and he always ended it at Lucy's home, if he wasn't already there anyway and when he got back, he pulled his wife-to-be into his arms when he got back and went back to sleep for the next couple of hours.

 **Meanwhile**

Happy came flying into the guild with a small duffle bag and set it down on the bar while everyone else just looked on in confusion.

"What do you have there Happy?" Mira asked him as she picked up the slightly heavy duffle bag.

"Oh, I was just looking for something to eat this morning and ended up finding Natsu's secret recording studio and found this. I guess it's his music or something. Sadly no fish are in it though." Happy said with a pout while the others stopped for a second to think why there would be fish in something that was obviously for something else.

"Let's listen to a few. I wanna see just exactly what he's done for the songs. Like if he has a wide range or can just do a few genre's." Gray said, genuinely curious about his friends secret.

"I'll choose a song as I'm right here." Mira said as everyone shrugged and let her choose one and waited a few minutes until he chose one. "Huh….he's called one ' **Not Gonna Die** ', wonder why." She looked confused before reading the description on it. "Oh! It says here ' _For all the times we nearly die in battle…also when we thought Lisanna died._ ' Wow….let's listen to it." She put it into the stereo and hit play and they all heard the song start.

 _Death surrounds_

 _My heartbeat's slowing down_

 _I won't take this world's abuse_

 _I won't give up I refuse_

 _He never does._ Everyone thought with a small smile.

 _This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_

 _This is how it feels when you're dignity's stolen_

 _When everything you love is leaving_

 _You hold on to what you believe in_

They all nodded in agreement as they've all thought that during a battle.

 _The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

 _And then I heard you flat line_

They all thought back to when the dragon battle with Igneel and the others happened and when Igneel truly died….while a few others recognized Lucy's voice and started to wonder why she never told them about Natsu being able to sing.

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We've gotta stand and fight forever_

 _(Don't close your eyes)_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna fight for us together_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

A few of the guys started to do some air guitar and mouth along as if they were the ones singing while a few of the girls just rolled their eyes at them.

 _Break their hold_

 _Cause I won't be controlled_

 _They can't keep their chains on me_

 _When the truth has set me free_

They all nodded as they thought of the times Era and Markarov tried to control Natsu and how it never ended well.

 _This is how it feels when you take your life back_

 _This is how it feels when you finally fight back_

 _When life pushes me I push harder_

 _What doesn't kill me makes me stronger_

"Those are some good points he's making." Gray said. "When life pushes him to his limit, he pushes back harder and passes the limit life put on him. And it's true, what doesn't kill him, does make him stronger." The others nodded at what Gray said as it was completely true.

 _The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye_

 _And then I heard you flat line_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna stand and fight forever_

 _(Don't close your eyes)_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna fight for us together_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

 _Don't you give up on me_

 _You're everything I need_

"Must be talking about Lucy here" Mira says out-loud while the others nod.

 _This is how it feels when you take your life back_

 _This is how it feels when you fight back_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna stand and fight forever_

 _(Don't close your eyes)_

 _Not, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna fight for us together_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

 _Not gonna die_

 _(Not gonna die)_

 _Not gonna die_

 _(Not gonna die)_

 _Not gonna die tonight._

The song ended and left everyone in silence before Gray said "Well, he's got that right. We will never die until it truly is our time. Though the flat-line part….what the hell does that mean?" Everyone else shrugged, confused as well. "Maybe it means someone dies with medical supplies?" Wendy says slightly unsure as the others nod as it made sense to them.

"Well….who want's to choose a new song?" Mira asked and Erza shrugged as she walked to the duffle bag and looked around in it before finding one. "Huh. Found one called **Miracle** and it says 'It helped me get over my small crush on Erza after I met Lucy' He had a crush on me? Huh….that's cute….though I wanna hear it." She put it into the stereo and pressed play before sitting down.

 _Say it once, tell me twice_

 _Are you certain I'm alright?_

 _Just a sign, to remind me_

 _That tomorrow's worth the fight_

 _Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive_

 _Well….I do show everyone that there's something worth fighting for when it seems lost._ Erza thought to herself. _And I do keep him alive half the time._

 _So make a wish, and say…_

 _Give me life, give me love_

 _Scarlet angel from above_

 _Not so low, not so high_

 _Keep it perfectly disguised_

Erza started blushing after hearing Natsu call her a 'Scarlet Angel' and it was true that she showed him her love in a somewhat perfectly disguised way, while the other just smirked slightly at seeing the normally stoic fighter become a bit flustered from the song.

 _Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive_

 _My Mona Lisa's making me smile_

 _Right before my eyes!_

 _I-I was his Mona Lisa? I mean….I hardly ever do smile….and when I do it's when I'm happy and having fun with the rest of the guild._ Erza thought to herself, smiling a little.

 _Take another look_

 _Take a look around_

 _It's you and me_

 _It's here and now_

 _As you sparkle in the sky_

 _I'll catch you while I can_

 _Cause all we are is all I am_

"I mean….he does catch her when she's falling from rather high places. I mean it's rare but it happens." Elfman states, while bobbing his head to the music while the others nod.

 _I just want you to see_

 _What I've always believed_

 _You are…_

 _The miracle in me_

 _Am I really the miracle in him?_ Erza asked herself confused.

 _Show me faith, like you do_

 _I'm amazed at how you move_

 _Side to side, front to back_

 _You know how to make it last_

"Well clearly he's complimenting your fighting skills here, Erza." Gray said, smirking slightly that this song from Natsu made the most fierce fighter of all of Fairy Tail speechless and flustered.

 _Ever changing the storyline that keeps us alive_

 _My Mona Lisa's making me smile_

 _Right before my eyes!_

 _Take another look_

 _Take a look around_

 _It's you and me_

 _It's here and now_

 _As you sparkle in the sky_

 _I'll catch you while I can_

 _Cause all we are is all I am_

 _I just want you to see_

 _What I've always believed_

 _You are…_

 _The miracle in me_

 _These are the moments you can't pass back_

 _Let's turn the water to wine_

 _One more time!_

 _The miracle in me_

 _You're the miracle in me_

The song ended leaving everyone unsure what to do, mainly because they didn't want Erza to attack them.

"Pick another song. NOW!" Erza screamed out, wanting to get all the attention off of her and to forget that Natsu practically made a love song about her. Wendy quickly got up and started searching before finding one called **Welcome.**

"It says 'This is for all the new people who joined Fairy Tail…and possibly when welcoming someone's new child into the guild.' Sounds really nice." She says as she put it in and played it.

 _There's nothing complicated_

 _About the way we live_

 _We're all here for each other, happy to give_

 _Proud of who we are_

 _Humble beneath the stars_

They all started to smile as they listened to the song.

 _We've everything we need_

 _The moon, the sun_

 _There is more than enough here for everyone_

 _All we have we share_

 _And all of us we care_

"Well it is true that we do care about our family." Makarov stated.

 _So come on_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _We're happy for given taken to the friends we're making_

 _There's nothing we won't do._

They all nodded as it was true that there was nothing they wouldn't do for their family.

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our happy to be time_

 _This is our festival_

 _Ya know the best of all_

 _We're here to share it all_

Wendy was smiling as she remember how welcoming Natsu was when she joined the guild and how much fun they had together.

 _There's a bond between us nobody can explain_

 _It's a celebration of life_

 _We see our friends again_

 _I'll be there for you_

 _I know you'll be there for me too_

"Natsu is always there for us….we never really do think about being there for him when he's down" Romeo says, slightly guilty about it.

"He's good at hiding his emotions when he's sad and upset about something. It's difficult to be there for him sometimes." Gray says.

 _So come on_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _This is a festival_

 _Ya know the best of all_

 _We're here to share it all_

 _Remembering loved ones departed_

 _Someone dear to your heart_

 _Finding love, planning a future_

 _Telling stories, laughing with friends_

 _Precious moments you'll never forget_

They all looked down, remembering the loved ones who ended up leaving or those who died, before some started smiling at memories of laughing with friend and some remembering precious moments like Romeo starting to talk and walk for the first time and so on.

 _This has to be the most beautiful, the most peaceful place I've ever been to_

 _It's nothing like I've ever seen before_

 _When I think how far I've come I can't believe it, yet I see it_

 _When I see family I see the way we used to be_

They all nodded as they remembered how bad Fairy Tail had gotten during the seven year absence and how it got better once Natsu and everyone showed back up.

 _Come on_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _We're happy for giving and taking to the friends we're makin'_

 _There is nothing we won't do_

 _So come on_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our happy to be time_

 _This is the festival_

 _Ya know the best of all_

 _We're here to…_

 _We're here to share it all!_

They all clapped and cheered after that one and they then decided to have a small break of listening to songs to talk about the meanings and everything behind them.

—

Song's used:

Shrek the Musical: Make a move

Jason Derulo: Marry me

Skillet: Not Gonna Die

Shinedown: Miracle

Phil Collins: Welcome


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes of discussing what the songs meant….well except for **Miracle** , as anyone who tried bringing it up would get a death glare from Erza….anyway, everyone sat back down and Gray got up and started to look through the songs before finding one.

"Huh, found one called **Undefeated** , lets see what the description says." He looks at the description "It says ' _I'm undefeated in fighting and unstoppable for the love of the fight. Also undefeated in beating enemies. They might beat me at first, but I ultimately win in the end'_ I mean….he's got a point there." Everyone nodded when they thought about it, Natsu might lose at first, but he comes back stronger and will not back down until the enemy or person is defeated. Gray put it in and pressed play.

 _I'm undefeated_

 _Hands on my neck, foot on my back_

 _Closing in from every side_

 _Bleeding me dry, I'm fading fast_

They all winced when they thought about it, it has happened a lot to Natsu, but luckily he's never truly died.

 _Left for dead but I will rise up on my own_

 _I could make it alone, I got all that I need to survive_

 _(All that I need to survive)_

 _Through the sweat and the blood, I know what I'm made of_

 _It's the hunger that keeps me alive_

 _This time, I'm coming like a hurricane, this time_

"He is a fucking hurricane when comes to fighting with a second wind." Gajeel growled out, hating to admit that Natsu was better than him in that way….slightly better anyway.

 _I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable_

 _That's why I, I'm undefeated_

 _Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal_

 _That's why I, I'm undefeated_

 _I, I, I know I can beat it_

 _Won't give up cause I believe it_

 _Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable_

 _That's why I, I'm undefeated_

"He is rather like an animal when he's first fighting an opponent. Like he's holding back and has put the dragon in him in the cage, but once he see's what he's up against, he lets it out and becomes the animal with-in himself. I'm so glad he hasn't done that to me when we fight." Erza said with a small shutter.

 _Here at the edge losing my ground_

 _Stare into the great divide_

 _Pushing me over, pulling me down_

 _Well….that has happened at times._ Everyone thought to themselves.

 _Almost dead, but I will rise up on my own_

 _No, I'm never alone and it's all that I need to survive_

 _(All that I need to survive)_

 _Through the sweat and the blood, if I fall, I'll get up_

 _It's the hunger that keeps me alive_

 _This time, I'm coming like a hurricane, this time_

 _I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable_

 _That's why I, I'm undefeated_

 _Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal_

 _That's why I, I'm undefeated_

 _I, I, I know I can beat it_

 _Won't give up cause I believe it_

 _Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable_

 _That's why I, I'm undefeated_

 _All the strength that I have, all the life that's left me_

 _I will give every breath to be everything I can be_

 _I, I, I'm undefeated_

 _I, I, I'm undefeated_

 _He has a good point, he gives every single breath to be what he is. Maybe I should stop beating him up when he pisses me off…_ Erza thought to herself

 _I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable_

 _That's why I, I'm undefeated_

 _Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal_

 _That's why I, I'm undefeated_

 _I, I, I know I can beat it_

 _Won't give up cause I believe it_

 _Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable_

 _That's why I, I'm undefeated_

 _That's why I, I'm undefeated_

"Well, at least we know it was about how he's basically undefeated in the fighting aspect of life. Though he's easily defeated in anything that isn't fighting. Who's next to pick a song?" Mira asked before Laxus shrugged and got up.

"Maybe I can ask him if I can borrow a few songs for me to listen to. He's good at making them." He says as he looks through the bag before finding one. "Huh…. **Drink** sounds like a Cana song. It says _'Eh, something I thought Cana would enjoy. Though the pirate voice is just for the song and for fun.'_ Ah, so the song is for our local drunk." He rolls his eyes as he puts it in and sat back down. Cana had perked up at the mention of the song's name and looked happy at the name.

 _Oy you, gimme some beer_

 _Piracy's a crime and crime doesn't pay_

 _And we go home poor at the end of the day_

 _But I'd rather live my life in rags_

 _Than be chained to a desk with a wife that's a hag_

They all raised an eyebrow at that line but looked amused nonetheless while Cana seemed to be rocking out.

 _We live each day like there's nothing to lose_

 _But a man has needs and that need is booze_

 _They say all the best things in life are free_

 _So give all your beer and your rum to me_

Cana looked happy about the lyrics and started to drink along with it while the others just rolled their eyes.

 _We are here to drink your beer_

 _And steal your rum at the point of a gun_

 _Your alcohol to us will fall_

 _Cause we are here to drink your beer_

 _Drink drink drink drink drink_

 _Drink drink drink drink drink_

 _Drink drink drink drink drink_

 _We've sailed over seas for Wenches and Mead_

 _And told great tales of the Huntmaster's deed's_

 _The quest for a drop of the Famous ol' Spiced_

 _Has shown us the wrath of Leviathan's bites_

Most looked confused as to what this all meant before remembering that it was just to be a song for goofiness instead of making sense.

 _We went back through time to get more rum_

 _Though we end up shipwrecked having no fun_

 _But heavy metal pirates we must be_

 _So give all your beer and your rum to me_

 _We are here to drink your beer_

 _And steal your rum at the point of a gun_

 _Your alcohol to us will fall_

 _Cause we are here to drink your beer_

 _Drink drink drink drink_

 _Drink drink drink drink_

They all just rolled their eyes at the song an wondered why he made it, meanwhile Cana was cheering for the song and looking happy about it. Levy got up and started to look for a song.

"Hmm….I doubt Natsu has anything that would be intelligent or meaningful." She mumbles to herself before finding one. "Found one called **Battle Scars** an the description says ' _We all have scars from battle. This is to help you all._ ' I take back what I said then." She mumbles as she plays it.

 _This is an anthem for the homesick, for the beaten,_

 _The lost, the broke, the defeated_

 _A song for the heartsick, for the standbys,_

 _Living life in the shadow of a goodbye_

They all smiled a little when they heard that, as they were all that at some point.

 _Do you remember when we learned how to fly?_

 _We'd play make-believe; we were young and had time on our side_

 _You're stuck on the ground,_

 _Got lost, can't be found_

 _Just remember that you're still alive_

They all nodded and a few gave each other hugs to comfort each other.

 _I'll carry you home_

 _No, you're not alone_

 _Keep marching on_

 _This is worth fighting for_

 _You know we've all got battle scars_

 _You've had enough,_

 _But just don't give up_

 _Stick to your guns,_

 _You are worth fighting for_

 _You know we've all got battle scars_

 _Keep marching on_

 _It's what we do all time in battle. We keep marching on, no matter how much pain we're in. Everyone here is worth fighting for, including Lucy, though it took her a little bit to figure that out._ Erza and Gray thought to themselves

 _This is a call to the soldiers, the fighters_

 _The young, the innocent, and righteous_

 _We've got a little room to grow_

 _Better days are near,_

 _Hope is so much stronger than fear_

 _I truly is._ Makarov thought to himself as he listened.

 _So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall_

 _We'll be kings and queens in this dream, all for one, one for all._

 _You can light up the dark,_

 _There's a fire in your heart,_

 _Burning brighter than ever before_

 _Lucy's fire was always there, but it was always dim until Natsu made it burn brighter. He makes everyone's fire burn brighter with how he is._ Makarov thought with a grin.

 _I'll carry you home_

 _No, you're not alone_

 _Keep marching on_

 _This is worth fighting fore_

 _You know we've all got battle scars_

 _You've had enough_

 _But just don't give up_

 _Stick to your guns_

 _You are worth fighting for_

 _You know we've all got battle scars_

 _Keep marching on_

 _On and on, like we're living a broken record_

 _Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker_

 _Sit, and we wait, and we drown there,_

 _Thinking, "Why bother playing when it's unfair?"_

Everyone paused as they listened to his sudden quick talking/rapping, slightly shocked that he was able to switch from singing to rapping in a quick way.

 _They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief_

 _They tell me luck will travel, I tell 'em that's why I've got feet_

 _Left, right, left, right,_

 _Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat._

Everyone nodded as they listened, agreeing with him.

 _This could be the last chance you have to fly_

 _Do you like the ground? Want it to pass you by?_

 _Man, you had it all when you were just a kid._

 _Do you even remember who you were back then?_

 _He's got a point. We're all different from when we were kids. Well….most of us anyway._ Erza thought to herself.

 _What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong?_

 _What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on?_

 _Don't stop, march on._

 _I'll carry you home_

 _No, you're not alone_

 _Keep marching on_

 _This is worth fighting for_

 _You know we've all battle scars_

 _You've had enough_

 _But just don't give up_

 _Stick to your guns_

 _You are worth fighting for_

 _You know we've all got battle scars_

 _Keep marching on_

 _Keep marching on._

"Damn, that was inspirational. Who knew he could do that?" Laxus chuckled a little.

"Who do what?" A new voice came from the doorway and they all turned to see Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Lector and Frosch.

"Oh hey, what are you guys doing here?" Mira ask, slightly confused but happy to see some friends.

"Oh, we just decided to visit you all. See what's up." Yukino walked over to the bar and saw the duffle bag. "Huh? What's this?" She looked in it confused.

"That's Natsu's duffle bag, with songs he created and sung. We've been listening to them." The white haired demon mage explained.

"Natsu? Sing?" Sting look confused and amused at the fact that someone like Natsu could sing.

"Also play the instruments we hear in the songs. He's really good." Erza said, smirking slightly.

"Tch, this I gotta hear. Yukino, pick a song and play it." Sting said in disbelief. Sure Natsu might be his idol and all, but how could he sing and play instruments? He never showed any of the talent for that stuff.

"Ok….I found one called **Fight Till I Fall** , it sounds good."

"Read the back. They've all had descriptions on it."

"Oh, ok. It says _'Just a song about not being afraid to die during a fight. Fighting till your last breath or until you fall. In the final battle, only the strong will survive.'_ Sounds…accurate…kinda?" Yukino said slightly unsure of what to think about it before putting it in.

 _Can you hear the battle cry_

 _Screaming for you, dead or alive_

 _Ready or not now, come on lets go_

 _Welcome to the front line_

 _Rise above or end up alone_

 _Can't be afraid to die_

 _Only the strong will survive_

 _Well…he's kinda got a point…I guess?_ Laxus thought unsure of the lyrics.

 _This is a fight to the finish now_

 _Nowhere to run, there's no way out_

 _Nothing to lose when you've lost it all_

 _To the death I will fight till I fall_

"Well…I feel like that will happen with Natsu at some point." Happy said with a sigh as he munched on some fish.

 _No choice left but to face the fire_

 _No sympathy for the weak or the tired_

 _Ready to not now the time has come_

 _Welcome to the nightmare_

 _The agony has only just begun_

 _Don't dare deny you're scared_

 _Only the strong will survive_

They all listened as the song played the chorus a few more times before it stopped and they all were slightly confused about what the song meant. Why did he mean 'No sympathy for the weak or the tired' and 'Only the strong will survive'? They all kept thinking about it for a few minutes before trying to find a new song to listen to.

Songs used:

Shrek the Musical: Make a Move

Jason Derulo: Marry Me

Skillet: Not Gonna Die, Undefeated

Shinedown: Miracle

Phil Collins: Welcome

Alestorm: Drink

Paradise Fears: Battle Scars

Digital Summer: Fight Till I Fall


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu grunted as he woke up to find Lucy sitting on top of him naked, her body still wet from bathing and she was smirking at him slightly. He took a moment to look over her body. Her ample breasts bouncing slightly as she started to grind on his six pack, her perfect, plump ass ripe for squeezing and her pussy…it was how it always was, even after he claimed her, hairless, tight, wet and ready to go no matter where they were.

"I assume you want to have sex before we head to the guild?" He smirked as he grabbed her ass and pulled her to his mouth and started eating her out before she could answer, making her let out a small squeal of shock and pleasure. Hmm….lets give them a little privacy and head back to the guild.

 **Meanwhile**

Gajeel smirked as he heard what was happening and he noticed that Sting, Rogue, Laxus and Wendy heard it as well. Though Wendy seemed a bit more disturbed.

"Don't expect Salamander and Bunny Girl to be here for a while. They're…a little busy." Gajeel told the rest of the guild as he and the other dragon slayers blocked out the noise. Hey, their hearing is useful for certain things, but they still respected privacy.

"What are they doing?" Erza asked, slightly curious.

Gajeel grunted and shook his head at her, letting her know she didn't need to know and she scowled at him

"What? It's not like they're having sex right?" She asked sarcastically and Gajeel snorted while Laxus ducked his head to stop from laughing at her accurate, yet sarcastic, question. Though Wendy still looked disturbed from hearing it while Sting and Rogue tried to keep a straight face. "….They're having sex…ok, I'm just….someone pick a song so we can get the image out of our heads."

Sting shrugged as he looked through the songs and found one a few minutes later. "Found one called **Lucy**." They all smirked, thinking it was about their Lucy before he read the description. "It says _'For a couple that Lucy and I saved during a mission who were expecting a child but…_ '" Sting stopped for a second as he let out a shaky breath after looking a little sad and continued " _'But sadly had to abort her due to health issues of both the baby and the wife. It wasn't an easy decision, but they made it after a long time of thinking. They were going to name her Lucy and make me and Luce her god parents. This is for them.'_ Well…that uh….m-maybe I shouldn't play this one." Sting said as he looked around and saw they all had a few tears in their eyes.

Erza let out a shaky breath and replied "No no. Play it. In honor of baby Lucy." They all nodded a little. Sting sighed and put it in and thought ' _Why did I have to pick the sad one?_ '

(There will be very few interruptions for this.)

 _Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

 _I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

 _I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

 _I just cam got talk for a while_

 _I got some things I need to say_

 _'_ _Maybe that's where he goes every now and then.'_ Everyone thought.

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I'd give up all the world to see_

 _That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I've gotta live with the choices I made_

 _And I can't live with myself today._

 _'_ _That must be referencing to the couple that was going to have her.'_ Erza thought to herself sadly as she looked up to keep herself from crying.

 _Hey Lucy, I remember your birthday._

 _They said it'd bring closure to say your name_

 _I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

 _But all I got are these roses to give_

 _And they can't help me make amends_

 _Here we are, now you're in my arms_

 _I never wanted anything so bad_

 _Here we are, for a brand new start_

 _Living the life that we could've had_

 _Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

 _Me and Lucy never wanna end_

 _Just another moment in your eyes_

 _I'll see you in another life_

 _In heaven where we never say goodbye_

 _'_ _Maybe they're talking about when they actually die.'_ Laxus thought to himself as he was looking down.

 _Here we are, now you're in my arms_

 _Here we are for a brand new start_

 _Got to live with the choices I've made_

 _And I can't live with myself today_

 _Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

 _Me and Lucy never wanna end_

 _Got to live with the choices I've made_

 _And I can't live with myself today._

 _Hey Lucy I remember your name_

The song stopped and there were a few sniffles and a couple sobs every now and then before Wakaba got up and started searching for a song.

"Lets see if I can find one that cheer us up." He said as he searched for a song. He searched for a few minutes and found one. "Huh. **Animals**? Sounds odd. It says _'Basically, when dragon slayers go into heat, they stop at nothing to get laid…well that is if they haven't claimed their mate yet anyway….or just in general when ANYONE is feeling the urge. But this song is just for fun.'_ Screw it, I'm playing it." He said smirking slightly as he put it in.

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

Everyone just nodded slightly at the somewhat truthful lyrics. Except for the younger kids who were confused.

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

 _Baby I'm_

 _So what you trying to do to me_

 _It's like we can't stop we're enemies_

 _But we get along when I'm inside you_

 _You're like a drug that's killing me_

 _I cut you out entirely_

 _But I get so high when I'm inside you_

Bisca covered Asuka's ears in embarrassment while the other adults covered the other kids ears as well to save them from this raunchy song, while everyone glared at Wakaba, who tried to shrink away.

 _Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_

 _You can find other fish in the sea_

 _You can pretend it's meant to be_

 _But you can't stay away from me_

 _I can still hear you making that sound_

 _Taking me down, rolling on the ground_

 _You can pretend that it was me_

 _But no_

 _Is this referencing Lucy when she went on other dates with different people?_ Erza thought to herself confused.

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

 _Baby, I'm_

 _So if I run it's no enough_

 _You're still in my head forever stuck_

 _So you can what you wanna do_

 _I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up_

 _But don't deny the animal_

 _That comes alive when I'm inside you_

You know, if looks could kill, Wakaba would be a pile of ash on the ground by now.

 _Yeah, you can start over you can run free_

 _You can find other fish in the sea_

 _You can pretend it's meant to be_

 _But you can't stay away from me_

 _I can still hear you making that sound_

 _Taking me down rolling on the ground_

 _You can pretend that it was me_

 _But no_

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

 _Baby, I'm_

 _Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_

 _You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

 _The beast inside-side-side-side_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Well sometimes denying the beast is easy, but not always._ All the girls thought to themselves, blushing slightly.

 _No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie_

 _You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

 _The beast inside-side-side-side_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yo…_

 _Whoa…_

 _Whoa…._

 _Just like animals, animals, animals-mals_

 _Just like animals (yeah…), animals (yeah…), like animals-mals (yeah…)_

 _AROOOOOOOOO_

Everyone snorted slightly at the howl Natsu pulled, but it kinda made sense in the song.

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

 _Baby, I'm_

 _Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_

 _You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

 _The beast inside-side-side-side_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie_

 _You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

 _That beast inside-side-side-side_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

After the song ended, Wakaba got up and put it away.

"Ok….lesson learned…leave those types of songs for when kids aren't around and/or never play them unless we have Natsu's opinion one the more…those…types of songs." He shuddered when everyone glared at him as he sat back down. Rogue got up as he started looking for one and found one a minute later.

"This one is called **Life is a Highway** the description says _'If Life's a Highway and Lucy is going my way, then I'm gonna drive it. Yes with a Troia spell. At least then I could focus. Hopefully a permanent version of it. I'd love that.'_ Tch, wouldn't we all love a permanent Troia spell." Rogue scowled a little as he put it in and sat down.

 _Whooo umm yeah…_

 _Life's like a road that you travel on_

 _When there's one day here and the next day gone_

 _Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

 _Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

They all nodded as they thought about it, life was life a highway like that sometimes.

 _There's a world outside every darkened door_

 _Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

 _Where the brave are free and lovers soar_

 _Come ride with me to the distant shore_

They all smiled as the listened to the song, in a way it was like he was talking to Lucy.

 _We won't hesitate_

 _To break down the garden gate_

 _There's not much time left today_

 _It seems like there rarely is much time left in the day._ Mira thought to herself. _Especially with how fast it goes by when having fun._

 _Life is a highway_

 _I wanna ride it all night long_

 _If you're going my way_

 _I wanna drive it all night long_

 _Well if this is about Lucy, then of course he'll go her way._ Sting thought smirking.

 _Through all these cities and all these towns_

 _It's in my blood and it's all around_

 _I love you now like I loved you then_

 _This is the road and these are the hands_

 _From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

 _The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

 _What the hell are those places he's talking about?_ Cana asked herself.

 _Knock me down get back up again_

 _You're in my blood_

 _I'm not a lonely man_

 _There's no load I can't hold_

 _Road so rough this I know_

 _I'll be there when the lights comes in_

 _Just tell 'em we're survivors_

They all nodded a little when they heard that, they are survivors after all.

 _Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme yeah_

 _There was a distance between you and I_

 _Between you and I_

 _A misunderstanding once_

 _But now we look it in the eye_

 _Well Natsu and Lucy do have misunderstandings at some point._ Laxus thought to himself.

 _Ooh… yeah!_

 _There ain't no load that I can't hold_

 _Road so rough this I know_

 _I'll be there when the light comes in_

 _Just tell 'em we're survivors_

 _Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme yeah_

The song ended and Erza nodded. "He's right. Life is a highway most of the time. Never know what it will throw at you. There are also twists and turns." They all nodded when they thought about it. Romeo got up and started look through the songs. He frowned as he looked through them, looking for one that would catch his interest.

"Found one. It's called **Day of Fate ~Spirit vs Spirit** and the description says _'For everyone who has had fear take over them before they snap and unleash the power with-in.'_ Sounds cool." He put it in and pressed play.

 _Feel it drawing nearer, an endless fear the takes you hole_

 _Feel it getting closer, revealing such an evil soul_

 _I can't surrender at the turning point of destiny_

 _Right now it's do or die; my life is on the line and I will not flee_

 _By my power!_

They were all shocked as to how good the song sounded and a few nodded with the lyrics as that has happened to them before.

 _Whoa-whoa, it's clear to me_

 _My spirit grows and I will face this demon_

 _Whoa-whoa, with burning energy_

 _The day of fate has finally come_

 _This is very true. It's happened for all of us at somepoint._ Makarov thought to himself.

 _Feel it right behind you, a grinning monster out to kill_

 _Feel it grow inside you, a burning flame and force of will_

 _Thoughts of a broken Earth in every corner of my mind_

 _A loveless world, devoid of life, is what you hope to leave behind_

 _Hear me crying_

 _Well…sometimes we cry before the power surge happens. Mainly when someone we love is being hurt._ Erza thought to herself.

 _Whoa-whoa, can't hold me down_

 _No doubt left in my mind, I will not fall here_

 _Whoa-whoa! Prepare to hit the ground_

 _I'll turn your laughter into fear_

"Damn right we will. The enemy might laugh at first, but once we rise again and unleash our full power, they fear us." Laxus snarled out slightly, remembering when it happened to him.

 _Though you might turn the tide, I'll hold the line forevermore_

 _This flame inside me burns brighter than it ever has before_

 _Let's get going_

 _Whoa-Whoa, it's clear to me_

 _My spirit grows and I will face this demon_

 _Whoa-Whoa, with burning energy_

 _The day of fate has finally come_

 _Whoa-whoa, it's clear to me_

 _My spirit grows and I will face this demon_

 _Whoa-whoa, with burning energy_

 _The day of fate has finally come_

"Damn, had he played that during any battle, I would have been pumped up. Maybe I can see if he'll let me borrow some music. I'm running out of good songs to listen to." Laxus said from upstairs with his feet on the table while Freed just rolled his eyes at his leaders casual sitting position.

"I don't know if he will, he doesn't know we're listening to them." Erza said.

"Eh, he probably does. Dragon hearing. It helps with this like this. Or maybe he just won't care that we're listening to his songs. Depends really." Sting shrugged as they all thought about it.

—

Songs used:

Shrek the Musical: Make a move

Jason Derulo: Marry me

Skillet: Not Gonna Die, Undefeated, Lucy

Shinedown: Miracle

Phil Collins: Welcome

Alestorm: Drink

Paradise Fears: Battle Scars

Digital Summer: Fight Till I fall

Maroon 5: Animals

Rascal Flatts: Life is A Highway

Team Four Star: Day of Fate Spirit Vs Spirit


	5. Chapter 5

Lisanna shrugged before getting up to pick a song. "Let's see if has any songs he sang for Lucy or any songs that he sang to confess to her….if he did confess to her." She hummed as she started looking. "Huh. Found one called **Uh-Oh** and it says ' _Because I've never been good with words and confessing to Lucy was really hard to do without the help of this song.'_ Well at least he confessed to her." She said relieved that her best friend actually told the girl he loved that he was in love with her instead of just doing something stupid. She put in the song and they all listened.

 _I've never been good with words_

 _Well, at least not the sweet kind_

 _Somehow when she's around_

 _It's like I just lose my mind_

"What, more often than you normally lose your mind?" Gray scoffed in amusement while the others thought about him not being good with sweet words and found it to be true.

 _And I know, I know I should just leave it alone_

 _But I won't, I won't, I keep getting in my way_

 _And my friends say I'm crazy_

 _A girl like that would never go for a guy like me_

A few of Natsu's friends winced when they thought back to when Natsu told them he was in love with Lucy and they laughed in his facing, saying that Lucy would never go for him. At least they were proven wrong.

 _I know, I know that I should listen to them_

 _But I won't, I won't, I won't_

 _And thank god he didn't._ Erza sighed a little.

 _And uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling_

 _And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing_

 _All the air from my lungs_

 _And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue_

Mira laughed lightly. "That's what true love does to you. Leaves all the things you want to say stuck in your mouth while all that comes out is gibberish." They all nodded

"Except with Juvia, as she tells me on a daily basis." Gray smirked at the flustered and embarrassed water woman. "I hate you." Juvia whined though it was muffled as she had her face hidden in Gray's chest. "Yes, I can see that you do." He chuckled more as she buried her face deeper, or tried to at least.

 _It's like I'm not even here_

 _Ran me over as she walked by_

 _Dust off my clumsy words_

 _And bad pick up lines_

"Natsu? Pick up lines? Tch, yeah right" Elfman said with a small laugh. "Clumsy words I believe though. Though if he was MANLY he wouldn't have clumsy words." He got a few glares that told him to shut up.

 _And I know, I know that I can't leave her alone_

 _And I won't, I won't, I try to work up the nerve_

 _Hope to God I don't stutter_

 _My thrown together letters never end up as words_

They all raised an eyebrow at that line in confusion.

 _And I know, I know I should leave it alone_

 _But I won't, I won't, I won't_

 _And uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling_

 _And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing_

 _All the air from my lungs_

 _And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue_

 _All I can say is uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling_

 _And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing_

 _All the air from my lungs_

 _And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue_

 _Now I know that she's so out of my league_

 _But I just can't stop, I keep thinking_

 _Just wait and see, she's gonna notice me_

 _Yeah, I know that she's so out of my league_

 _But I just can't stop, I keep thinking_

 _Just wait and see, she's gonna notice me_

 _Lucy being out of Natsu's league? Yeah….I can kinda see that._ Erza thought with a small shrug

 _And uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling_

 _And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing_

 _All the air from my lungs_

 _And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue_

 _All I can say is uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling_

 _And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing_

 _All the air from my lungs_

 _And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue_

 _All I can say is uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling_

 _And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing_

 _All the air from my lungs_

 _And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue_

 _She's stealing all the air from my lungs_

 _And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue_

 _I've never been good with words_

 _Well, at least not the sweet kind_

"Well it is true that Natsu isn't good with words that aren't sweet." Wendy said as they all nodded. "But there is no way Lucy was out of his league! I mean, maybe in someway sure, but completely out of his league? Nope. Not possible." They all shrugged, unsure of what to do with what Wendy said.

Elfma got up and started looking through the songs and found one rather quickly. "Huh….found one called **La Da Dee** and it says ' _Ok, ok, this is the actual song I sang for Lucy when confessing. It sounds better and considering I'm saying 'you're the only girl on my mind' I can easily tell her it's her if she's confused._ ' Huh….maybe it is better. Who knows." He shrugged as her put the song in.

 _There's no way to say this song's about someone else_

 _Every time you're not in my arms I start to lose myself_

 _Someone please pass me my shades_

 _Don't let 'em see me down_

 _You have take over my days_

 _So tonight I'm going out_

 _Well he does seem down when Lucy is gone on a solo mission. Makes a bit of sense._ Erza thought.

 _Yet I'm feeling like_

 _There is no better place than right by your side_

 _I had a little taste_

 _And I'll only spoil the party anyway_

 _'_ _Cause all the girls are looking fine_

 _But you're the only one on my mind_

"It's true, when we've gone out for a guys night out, he's always thinking about Lucy. He just can't have fun some nights….well depending if we're at a club or something." Gray shrugged while some of the girls glared at the thought of one of the most loyal people they knew being at a club with a ton of pretty girls around until they remembered that he was only thinking of Lucy and relaxed.

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _There's only me_

 _There's only you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _When you were gone I think of you_

"La da dee? Well it's good, but not better than my Shoo be do ba!" Gajeel bragged smirking while everyone looked at him in disbelief or just rolled their eyes at his denial.

 _All these places packed with people but your face is all I see_

 _And the music's way too loud but your voice won't let me be_

 _So many pretty girls around_

 _They're just dressed impress_

 _But the thought of you alone has got me spun_

 _And I don't know what to say next_

 _Maybe that's where he goes when he thinks of Lucy._ All the guys thought.

 _Yet I'm feeling like_

 _There is no better place than right by your side_

 _I had a little taste_

 _And I'll only spoil the party anyway_

 _'_ _Cause all the girls are looking fine_

 _But you're the only on my mind_

 _Well…he kinda does when he's thinking of Lucy or something._ Gray thought rolling his eyes.

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _There's only me_

 _There's only you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _When you were gone I think of you_

 _I pretend the night is so beautiful_

 _Take a photo with the bros_

 _La da dee_

 _La da da doo_

 _They won't see through my disguise_

 _Right here behind my eyes_

 _Replaying in my mind_

 _La de da_

"Did you never see it?" Erza asked confused

"He's really good at hiding it." Sting grunted out, slightly annoyed that he never noticed how his fried was feeling when they were out.

 _Yet I'm feeling like_

 _There is no better place than right by your side_

 _I had a little taste_

 _And I'll only spoil the party anyway_

 _'_ _Cause all the girls are looking fine_

 _But you're the only one on my mind_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _There's only me_

 _There's only you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _When you were gone I think of you_

"Well I mean…when Lucy is gone he's always thinking of her. Half the time I can't even get him to fight me because of it." Gray scowled, annoyed at those times.

"You just don't like the fact that Natsu has someone important in his life." Erza said with a light laugh.

"N-Not what I meant!" Gray yelped out a little, glaring at her. "I try to get him out of his funk. It's disturbing to see him depressed when Lucy's gone. It's like he's a pink haired Juvia….except not as clingy and doesn't talk in third person and call people 'Sama' and so on."

Juvia rubbed her head nervously and said "I-I'm not that bad….am I?" She asked

"Not all the time, you have times when you're in solitude or something like that, but some days it's bad." Mira said gently.

"Though I can actually see what the fortune teller meant by 'I will have trouble with women and water." Gray said rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked confused.

"Back when Lucy first joined the guild, before we dealt with Eisenwald, we ended up fighting some guys who were going to eat Happy. One of them was a fortune teller who said that I would have trouble with women and water. Considering how much trouble I have with you, Juvia? He was definitely right." Gray rolled his eyes as everyone else laughed a little while Juvia just looked shocked.

"It was like he was foreshadowing me showing up." She said.

Gray nodded. "Eh kinda."

Kinana shrugged as she looked through the CD's and found one. "Huh, **Watching for Comets** it says ' _Because Lucy is a comet that I have fallen in love with. And sometimes it feels like I will lose her.'_ Aw, how sweet." She put it in and pressed play.

 _You burn so bright, I see stars_

 _The way that you laugh, it's like a heavenly choir_

 _You made me feel invincible_

 _When you're with me, I can take on the world_

"Maybe that's why he does so much reckless stuff." Sting grunted out.

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again_

 _You burn so bright, you burn me up tonight_

"I believe Natsu is saying that Lucy burns him up sometimes and he's afraid of losing her." Lisanna said.

 _Say my name, I'll be there_

 _I didn't know, you should've said you cared_

 _It's not too late for broken hearts_

 _Take my hand, make a wish on a star_

"Well…before they got together there were a few broken hearts every now and then. I mean Natsu being Natsu and doing stupid shit that would hurt Lucy and when Lucy said she hated Natsu when he ruined a date and didn't to see him again." Gray said, scowling at the memories as the others nodded.

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_

 _Everybody needs someone but they can't feel like this_

 _How can I breath with this burning in my chest?_

 _You were gone so fast, I want you back_

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _(Time to spread my wings and fly)_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_

 _(Time to fly away so high)_

"I think….I think this is when Natsu and Lucy were separated for that year. Before that, Lucy was his comet and during that year he was really depressed, but he tried to mask it with his usual attitude. I could see it. The moment we ran into her again, he was extremely happy and was if he was frozen for a few seconds before greeting her." Happy said, frowning remembering the year Fairy Tail was gone.

 _Now I see you, I'm frozen in time_

 _All your colors burst into life_

 _I don't dare close my eyes_

 _Cause a love like this happens once in a lifetime_

"And that…is the slightly shorter explanation to what I said…" Happy said shrugging while the others looked slightly amused.

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_

 _Everybody needs someone but they can't feel like this_

 _How can I breathe with this burning in my chest?_

 _You were gone so fast, I want you back_

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _(Time to spread my wings an fly)_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_

 _(Time to fly away so high)_

 _You burn so bright, you burn me up tonight._

"Damn, that was a pretty good song. Wonder if he ever sang that for Lucy" Levy said, frowning slightly

"Who sing what for Lucy?" They all turned towards the doors to see…. 

Songs used:

Shrek the Musical: Make a move

Jason Derulo: Marry me

Skillet: Not Gonna Die, Undefeated, Lucy, Watching for Comets

Shinedown: Miracle

Phil Collins: Welcome

Alestorm: Drink

Paradise Fears: Battle Scars

Digital Summer: Fight Till I fall

Maroon 5: Animals

Rascal Flatts: Life is A Highway

Team Four Star: Day of Fate Spirit Vs Spirit

Junior Doctor: Uh Oh

Cody Simpson: La Dee Da


	6. Chapter 6

When they all turned to the door, they all saw the former members of the Oración Seis, Midnight, Cobra, Angel, Racer and Hoteye. Cobra was smirking as he had heard everything when they were coming to Fairy Tail, mainly just to visit. Mainly because Erik wanted to see Kinana and the others were bored and had nothing to do. Though Erik had heard everything from the beginning with his extremely good hearing, so he knew what was up, though he was a little disturbed to hear the sex going on in Lucy's apartment, so he tried to steer clear of going past her place.

"Oh, they were just listening to songs that Natsu has made. And if I didn't hear it for my own ears, I would have thought they were pulling my leg." Erik said as he walked to Kinana and sat next to her, putting his arms around her. Angel just scoffed and said

"Dragneel? Singing? Oh this I gotta hear." Hoteye shrugged and sat down at an empty table before saying

"While it is amusing to hear that one of the most destructive people of Fairy Tail can sing, I would like to hear a song or two of his." Midnight just stayed silent as he sat at a table, not caring, while Racer walked up to the duffle bag.

"This is where you choose the songs right?" He asked as they all nodded and he shrugged as he looked through the songs. "Hmm… **Face Down**?" He flipped it over and saw a description. "This says _'Basically for when a girl has had enough abuse from someone.'_ Interesting." He put it in and hit play.

 _Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_

 _One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

 _Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

 _I see what's going down_

 _What does he mean by that?_ Was the general thought of everyone in the guild hall.

 _Cover up with make up in the mirror_

 _Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_

 _You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

Multiple girls growled and glared when they realized the song was about a girl who was in an abusive relationship while the guys scowled.

 _Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

 _Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

 _Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end_

 _As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

They all smirked as they thought of the girl finding a new life and dumping the abusive asshole, whoever he is.

 _A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

 _Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

 _If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_

 _I see what's going down_

"I mean…it does happen like that. Every action in this world does bear a consequence at some point." Erza said as they all nodded.

 _I see the way you go and say you're right again_

 _Say you're right again_

 _Heed my lecture_

They all raised an eyebrow, slightly confused about that.

 _Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

 _Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

 _Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end_

 _As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

 _Face down in the dirt_

 _She said, "This doesn't hurt"_

 _She said, "I finally had enough"_

A few of the guild members let out small cheers when they heard that.

 _Face down in the dirt_

 _She said, "This doesn't hurt"_

 _She said, "I finally had enough"_

 _One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

 _He's coming round again_

And the same few growled at the thought of him coming around again.

 _Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

 _Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

 _Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end_

 _As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

 _Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

 _Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

 _Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end_

 _As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

 _Face down in the dirt_

 _She said, "This doesn't hurt"_

 _She said, "I finally had enough"_

Once the music stopped, they all stopped for a second to think about what to do if that happen to any friends they've made over the years, to see if they're in an abusive relationship. Luckily all of them knew that they didn't have any friends like that. Angel got up and started searching the bag.

"Hmm…found one called **Back from the Dead** and the description says _'I mean….technically Fairy Tail has come back from the dead a lot. This song fits.'_ Well…I mean he is correct I guess." She said

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Cold and black inside this coffin_

 _Cause you all try to keep me down_

 _How it feels to be forgotten_

 _But you'll never forget me now_

 _Very true._ Went through the heads of everyone at the guild.

 _Enemies clawing at my eyes_

 _I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive, yeah_

 _The zombies come out at night_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _I mean….I guess technically Fairy Tail is a zombie with how many times it's come back…_ Erza thought to herself.

 _Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning_

 _Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline_

 _We are young, we are strong, we will rise_

 _Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line_

 _Flying high, flying high at the speed of light_

 _Full of love, full of light, full of fight_

 _Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_

They all nodded when they thought of the times they were full of fight, love and light. Even during that year Fairy Tail was gone.

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Break the skin, spread like poison_

 _Dying slow when we all attack_

 _How it feels to be the broken_

 _You took a piece now I'm biting back_

 _Damn right we'll bite back._ Everyone thought, smirking a little.

 _Enemies clawing at my eyes_

 _I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive, yeah_

 _The zombies come out at night_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning_

 _Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline_

 _We are young, we are strong, we will rise_

 _Cause I'm back, back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line_

 _Flying high, flying high at the speed of light_

 _Full of love, full of light, full of fight_

 _Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _Back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _Deep down, for the count, don't you dare cut me out_

 _Never break, never bow_

 _Never beg, not a doubt_

 _Well I doubt Natsu will ever break, bow, or beg. If he does, then something is wrong._ Erza thought to herself.

 _The zombies come out at night_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning_

 _Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline_

 _We are young, we are strong, we will rise_

 _Cause I'm back, back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line_

 _Flying high, flying high at the speed of light_

 _Full of love, full of light, full of fight_

 _Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _Back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)_

 _Dead tonight_

 _(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)_

 _Back from the dead tonight_

 _(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)_

 _Dead tonight_

 _(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)_

 _Back from the dead tonight_

"I mean, essentially all that is true. So no arguing there, right?" Erza said looking around as the rest all either nodded or shrugged as Erik got up and started looking through the bag. He raises an eyebrow as he found one. "It's called Bombshell Blonde. The description says ' _Well Lucy is a bombshell blonde. What else can I say?'"_ Everyone else just raises an eyebrow confused as he put the song in. They were all confused when they hear techno from the song at first.

 _That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb_

 _Rigged up, and ready to drop!_

 _Bad news, I'm a fuse, and I've met my match_

 _So stand back, it's about to go off!_

Some of them were bobbing their heads to the music as it was catchy while some were still confused what any of this meant.

 _That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_

 _I see danger, when I look in her eyes._

 _She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise_

 _So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time_

 _Well….sometimes it feels like with Natsu and Lucy at random._ Gray thought rolling his eyes.

 _She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_

 _I'm James Bond, live to die another day!_

 _Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_

 _She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

 _(I, I'm on a mission tonight)_

"I guess Natsu thought of getting Lucy as his girlfriend as a mission or something?" Gray said out loud slightly confused about the lyrics, while everyone else just shrugged.

 _Her love is a drug laced with ecstasy_

 _And her charm is spiked with a spell_

 _A hot mess in a dress gets the best of me_

 _She's ice cold, but she's making me melt_

 _Well…Natsu did seem to be a little cold every now and then before meeting Lucy…but then again that was because of Lisanna dying._ A few of the guild members thought.

 _That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_

 _I see danger, when I look in her eyes._

 _She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise_

 _So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time_

 _She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_

 _I'm James Bond, live to die another day!_

 _Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_

 _She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

 _(I, I'm on a mission tonight)_

 _That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_

 _I see danger, when I look in her eyes._

 _She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise_

 _So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time_

 _She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_

 _I'm James Bond, live to die another day!_

 _Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_

 _She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

 _(I, I'm on a mission tonight)_

 _That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_

 _I see danger, when I look in her eyes._

 _She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise_

 _So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time_

 _She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_

 _I'm James Bond, live to die another day!_

 _Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_

 _She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

 _(I, I'm on a mission tonight)_

 _I, I'm on a mission tonight_

 _I, I'm on a mission tonight_

 _(I, I'm on a mission tonight)_

 _I, I'm on a mission tonight_

 _(I, I'm on a mission tonight)_

 _I, I'm on a mission tonight_

 _(I, I'm on a mission tonight)_

 _I, I'm on a mission tonight_

Everyone just rolled their eyes at the song and a few shrugged. It wasn't his best song, but they still liked it a little bit. Laxus got up and started looking through the songs and smirked the he found one. "It's called **Stronger**. The description says _I don't need E.N.D or Zeref to make me strong. I'm stronger than them both. Hell, I'd say I'm stronger than everyone else, but I hold back so I don't hurt them._ Tch, highly doubt he's stronger than me." Laxus said arrogantly, but you could see a little fear in his eyes if you looked close enough.

 _I breathe_

 _I breathe to see the truth_

 _And it's not you anymore_

 _I don't need your complications_

 _Greed is all you offer_

 _Well sometimes that's all villains can offer._ Makarov thought to himself

 _Fuck that! I don't need that!_

 _You will never define me!_

 _Fuck that! I don't need that!_

 _You will never complete me!_

 _Fuck that! I don't need that!_

 _You will never control me!_

 _Fuck that! I don't need that!_

 _You will never break me down!_

A few of them start bobbing their heads along with the song while a couple others start to play air guitar along with the song.

 _I can't believe in you any longer (Any longer)_

 _I am stronger_

 _I can't believe in you any longer (Any longer)_

 _I am stronger, stronger than you_

 _You are stronger Natsu….possibly stronger than everyone here put together._ Erza thought to herself.

 _You are empty, you are guilty, you are dead (You are dead)_

 _Dead to me and I'm never looking back (Back, back)_

 _I will leave you behind rusted (Rusted)_

 _Lost in time_

 _Well….I mean technically he did that with Zeref._ They all thought.

 _Fuck that! I don't need that!_

 _You will never define me!_

 _Fuck that! I don't need that!_

 _You will never complete me!_

 _Fuck that! I don't need that!_

 _You will never control me!_

 _Fuck that! I don't need that!_

 _You will never break me down!_

 _I can't believe in you any longer (Any longer)_

 _I am stronger_

 _I can't believe in you any longer (Any longer)_

 _I am stronger, stronger than you_

 _Hold me under, but now I'm well (You're never gonna break me down)_

 _And you ripped my heart out, but now I'm well (You're never gonna break me down)_

 _And you stole my soul, but now I'm whole_

 _Now I'm whole_

 _Fuck that!_

They all frowned slightly at the thought of his older brother doing that.

 _I can't believe in you any longer (Any longer)_

 _I am stronger_

 _I can't believe in you any longer (Any longer)_

 _I am stronger, stronger than you_

 _I believe I'm stronger than you!_

 _I'm stronger than you!_

 _I'm stronger than you!_

"There are times when I've thought that he's too strong for his own good and have had nights where I've thought of kicking him out of the guild….but I have decide against it because I would not want him to blow it up….and because we'd all miss him." Makarov confessed and they all stared at him slightly shocked about what he just told them. Mira got up and picked a song and snorted slightly at a song she immediately found.

"I found one called **'Kiss the Girl'** and the description says _'I'm not singing this, Lucy is. It's….from when I found myself way too nervous about asking her out at first and even afraid to kiss her. When we got together, I had Lucy sing this, so enjoy.'_ Huh….wonder how good Heartfilia is at singing." She said smirking as she put it in.

 _There you see her_

 _Sitting there across the way_

 _She don't got a lot to say_

 _But there's something about her_

 _And you don't know why_

 _But you're dying to try_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

They all listened shocked as they heard how good Lucy was at singing, but even more shocked at the fact that Natsu made this type of song.

 _Yes, you want her_

 _Look at her, you know you do_

 _It's possible she wants you too_

 _There's one way to ask her_

 _It don't take a word, not a single word_

 _Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

 _That's how most of us feel about the girls we like, but never know how to react or what to do….you make it sound so fucking easy, Natsu._ Most of the guys thought annoyed.

 _Shalalalala_

 _My oh my_

 _Looks like the boy's too shy_

 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

 _Shalalalala_

 _Ain't that sad_

 _It's such a shame_

 _Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

 _Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

They all smirked a little at the thought of Natsu making this song to make fun of himself for not kissing Lucy sooner.

 _Nows your moment_

 _Floating in a blue lagoon_

 _Boy, you better do it soon_

 _No time will be better_

 _She don't say a word_

 _And she won't say a word_

 _Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Most of the girls nodded and glanced at some of the guys they liked while Alzack just scowled at the slight reminder of not making a move on Bisca all those years ago.

 _Shalalalala_

 _My on my_

 _Looks like the boy's too shy_

 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

 _Shalalalala_

 _Ain't that sad_

 _It's such a shame_

 _Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

 _Shalalalala_

 _Don't be scared_

 _You better be prepared_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Shalalalala_

 _Don't stop now_

 _Don't try to hide it how_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _(Kiss the girl)_

 _(Oh, ohnoo..)_

 _(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

 _Lalalala, Lalalala_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Lalalala, Lalalala_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _If only Jellal could here this_ Erza thought with a small sigh

 _Shalalalala_

 _My oh my_

 _Looks like the boy's too shy_

 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

 _Shalalalala_

 _Ain't that sad_

 _It's such a shame_

 _Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

 _Lalalala, Lalalala_

 _(Go on and kiss the girl)_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Lalalala, Lalalala_

 _(Go on and kiss the girl)_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Kiss the girl_

 _(Kiss the girl)_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

"And that….is one of my more embarrassing songs that I have created. But hey, I kissed Lucy after making the song with her. So, it wasn't a bad thing to create." Natsu walked in smirking with Lucy in his arms, looking extremely pleased and happy. Though everyone could tell why and were slightly unsure of how to react to her when he set her down by Levy.

"Are you ok?" Levy asked unsure of what to do.

"Huh? Oh fine. Just….dragons are very…good at pleasing their mates~" Lucy said with a large blush on her face, making Gajeel and a few of the male dragon slayers snort and high five Natsu while Levy covered her face embarrassed at the answer.

"So, which songs have you listened to?" Natsu asked as he eyed the bag with a slight glare at Happy for taking it.

Erza sighed as she started to list them off. " **Not Gonna Die, Miracle, Welcome, Undefeated, Drink, Battle Scars, Fight Till I Fall, Lucy, Animals, Life is a Highway, Day of Fate, ~Spirit vs Spirit, Uh Oh, La Da Dee, Watching for Comets, Face Down, Back From The Dead, Bombshell Blonde, Stronger** and **Kiss the Girl.** The only one I found embarrassing was Miracle…" She said blushing slightly as Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Right….well now that you know, I assume you want a real demonstration instead of just listening to the CD's." He asked as they all shrugged a little unsure of what to do. "Alright. There are some songs that require more than just myself and don't worry, if you're singing with me, you'll have a good voice and know what to sing immediately, so don't panic about that." He went up to the stage and hummed slightly as he shot flames out of his hands and the stage suddenly had all his instruments there and he smirked slightly. "Now….what to sing first." He mumbled as another bag of music appeared.

Songs used:

Shrek the Musical: Make a Move

Jason Derulo: Marry Me

Skillet: Not Gonna Die, Undefeated, Lucy, Watching for Comets, Back From The Dead

Shinedown: Miracle

Phil Collins: Welcome

Alestorm: Drink

Paradise Fears: Battle Scars

Digital Summer: Fight Till I Fall

Maroon 5: Animals

Rascal Flatts: Life is a Highway

TFS: Day of Fate Spirit Vs Spirit

Junior Doctor: Uh Oh

Cody Simpson: La Da Dee

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus: Face Down

Owl City: Bombshell Blonde

Through Fire: Stronger

Ashley Tisdale: Kiss the Girl


	7. Chapter 7

"What's in that bag Natsu?" Levy asked as she made sure to keep Lucy from passing out as she seemed kinda tired. Natsu glanced up from the bag.

"All the songs I've created. Though these are the ones that haven't had my voice and guitar added yet. Mainly for things like this." He responded as he looked through the songs.

"You didn't have the bag with you when you came in….how did you get it here?" Erza asked, curious.

"I can teleport with my fire. Meaning I can surround myself in fire, change clothes in that pillar of fire, bring things from my home or just teleport to a destination I needed to get to. I only just perfected it about two months ago. So luckily, no more cars or trains. Though I can only teleport myself and Lucy as we're resistant to my fire. I'm not sure about the rest of you as…well it's fire." He said, rubbing his head.

"So it's like my lightning teleportation?" Laxus spoke up.

"Pretty much." Natsu said as he pulled out a CD and his guitar and a few amps appear when he started to put the CD in and played it after setting up his guitar.

 _There's gotta be another way out_

 _I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt_

 _I've tried forever getting out on my own_

 _But every time I do this my way_

 _I get caught in the lies of the enemy_

 _I lay my troubles down_

 _I'm ready for you now._

They all cheered at hearing him sing in front of them as well as actually play the guitar instead of listening to the CD's. Natsu smirked slightly at the encouragement.

 _Bring me out_

 _Come and find me in the dark now_

 _Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_

 _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

 _Bring me out_

 _From the prison of my own pride_

 _My god,_

 _I need a hope I can't deny_

 _In the end I'm realizing, I was never meant to fight on my own_

 _No one is supposed to fight on their own. You showed me that._ Erza thought to herself.

 _Every little thing that I've know is everything I need to let go_

 _You're so much bigger than the world I have made_

 _So I surrender my soul_

 _I'm reach out for your hope_

 _I lay my weapons down_

 _I'm ready for you now_

 _Who are you ready for?_ Most people thought confused.

 _Bring me out_

 _Come and find me in the dark now_

 _Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_

 _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

 _Bring me out_

 _From the prison of my own pride_

 _My God,_

 _I need a hope I can't deny_

 _In the end I'm realizing, I was never meant to fight on my own_

 _I don't wanna be incomplete_

 _I remember what you said to me_

 _I don't have to fight alone_

 _Damn right you don't._ A lot of people thought with smirks.

 _Bring me out_

 _Come and find me in the dark now_

 _Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_

 _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

 _Bring me out_

 _From the prison of my own pride_

 _My God,_

 _I need a hope I can't deny_

 _In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_

Once the song ended everyone cheered more as Natsu smiled at them all. He was loving the support and didn't think they'd enjoy the live stuff. He frowned as he tried to figure out what to play next.

"You know…if I decided to be a rockstar with these, those **15 Minutes** would be kinda hard without you guys." He said as he started playing the song.

 _There you sit distorting your reflection_

 _But the lights around the mirror have all gone dim_

 _Because you did whatever it took to make a connection_

 _And you did whatever it took to make it in_

They all nodded when they heard that, because it did seem like celebrities did whatever they could to become famous.

 _For fifteen minutes of fame_

 _What would you do_

 _Who would you hurt_

 _And who would you screw_

 _Would you kill for the sake of making a name_

 _For fifteen minutes of shame_

 _Well, sounds like he's talking about killing contact with friends and family._ Erza thought to herself.

 _You wear a mask but don't know who's behind it_

 _You fear the face of who you really are_

 _Because you did whatever it took to get invited_

 _And you do whatever it takes to be a star_

 _Some people really do that. It's painful to see it happen sometimes._ Lucy thought to herself as she remembered her father.

 _For fifteen minutes of fame_

 _What would you do_

 _Who would you hurt_

 _And who would you screw_

 _Would you kill for the sake of making a name_

 _For fifteen minutes of shame_

 _For fifteen minutes of fame_

 _What would you do_

 _Who would you hurt_

 _And who would you screw_

 _Would you kill for the sake of making a name_

 _For fifteen minutes of shame_

 _I know you think_

 _That you were someone special_

 _But you're not_

 _And you're the only one to blame_

 _I think he's talking about the celebrities who basically fucked themselves over by being morons._ A few of them thought.

 _For fifteen minutes of fame_

 _What would you do_

 _Who would you hurt_

 _And who would you screw_

 _Would you kill for the sake of making a name_

 _For fifteen minutes of shame_

 _For fifteen minutes of fame_

 _What would you do_

 _Who would you hurt_

 _And who would you screw_

 _Would you kill for the sake of making a name_

 _For fifteen minutes of shame_

Once he finished, Natsu stretched his arms before smirking as he caught himself on fire before dropping it a few seconds later to reveal himself in a nice suit. They all watched confused while a few girls drooled at the sight of him in a nice suit. What can he say? People love a **Sharp Dressed Man**.

 _Clean shirt, new shoes_

 _And I don't know where I am goin' to._

 _Silk suit, black tie,_

 _I don't need a reason why._

 _No you certainly don't._ A lot of women thought, while Lucy bit her lip at the sight of him in it.

 _They come runnin' just as fast as they can_

 _'_ _Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man._

A few girls nodded when he said that, smirking at the truth.

 _Gold watch, diamond ring_

 _I ain't missin' not a single thing_

 _And cuff links, stick pin_

 _When I step out I'm gonna do you in_

 _How the hell did he afford this stuff?_ Was the general thought around the room.

 _They come runnin' just as fast as they can_

 _'_ _Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man._

 _Top coat, top hat,_

 _I don't worry 'cause my wallet's fat_

 _Black shade, white gloves,_

 _Lookin' sharp and lookin' for love_

At that line he sent a wink to Lucy, while most of the other girls glared in jealousy, but some other people were wondering what he meant by 'my wallet's fat'

 _They come runnin' just as fast as they can_

 _'_ _Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man._

Once he finished, Gray glared and shouted out "What the hell do mean your wallet's fat, Flame Brain?!"

"Huh? Oh, well considering I didn't have a team to go on missions before Lucy was in the guild and I was more of a solo guy. So because of that, I saved up a lot of money that I earned since I first came here. I use some of it to pay for damages that I cause as well. Also when you guys go on missions without me, I take that as my own time to do any solo mission I can. It's a smart idea, you idiots should do it sometime." He smirked at their shocked looks, who knew the insane dragon of the guild was good with money? He frowned as he looked through the songs again, humming a little as he thought about what to play next. He smirked slightly in amusement as he found a song he had just made for fun. He made it as a joke but he liked it. **Shiny Teeth and Me** was just a song he made to have fun with. But why not play it just to see how everyone reacts? He put the song in and played it.

 _When I'm feeling lonely_

 _Sad as I can be_

 _All by myself on an uncharted island_

 _In an endless sea_

Everyone looked confused about this as they watched him. What was this one about?

 _What makes me happy_

 _Fills me up with glee_

 _Those bones in my jaw_

 _They don't have a flaw_

 _My shiny teeth and me_

 _Wait what?_ Was the general thought as he played the song while a few other just fell off their chairs.

 _My shiny teeth that twinkle_

 _Just like the stars in space_

 _My shiny teeth that sparkle_

 _Adding beauty to my face_

Lucy shrugged in slight agreement that his teeth did add beauty to his face a little bit.

 _My shiny teeth that glisten_

 _Just like a Christmas tree_

 _You know they walk a mile just to see me smile_

 _My shiny teeth and me_

 _(Shiny teeth, shiny teeth)_

 _Cocky fucker._ Most people thought as they listened.

 _Yes they're all so perfect_

 _So white and pearly_

 _Brush gargle rinse_

 _A couple breath mints_

 _My shiny teeth and me_

Lucy just rolled her eyes as she listened.

 _My shiny teeth so awesome_

 _Just like my favorite song_

 _My shiny teeth I floss them_

 _So they grow to be real strong_

At this, he pointedly looked at all the younger children in the guild, making everyone smirk slightly at the message.

 _My shiny teeth I love them_

 _And they all love me_

 _Why should I talk to you_

 _When I got 32_

 _My shiny teeth and me_

 _(Shiny teeth, shiny teeth)_

 _My shiny teeth and me_

 _(Shiny teeth, shiny teeth)_

 _Yes, because you can talk to your teeth. Cocky shit._ Was basically the general thought around the guild.

 _My shiny teeth that twinkle_

 _Just like the stars in space_

 _My shiny teeth that sparkle_

 _Adding beauty to my face_

 _My shiny teeth that glisten_

 _Just like a Christmas tree_

 _You know they walk a mile just to see me smile_

 _My shiny teeth and me_

 _(Shiny teeth, shiny teeth)_

 _My shiny teeth and me_

 _(Shiny teeth, shiny teeth)_

 _My shiny teeth and me_

When he finished the song he just shrugged as he heard the silence. "Like I said, it was a song that I made for fun."

"It just made you seem really cocky about your teeth…" Gray said, rolling his eyes.

"Meh. Again, it was for fun…also for some of the kids to brush their teeth." Natsu said, smirking slightly before he walked over to Lucy and kissed her softly to try and wake her up more, noticing that she was too tired to even stay awake. "But for now, I'm gonna take a break so I can try and get Lucy to wake up a bit more." Natsu said as he held her in his arms while everyone else shrugged and decided to talk with each other while some decided to take a mission.

Songs used:

Shrek the Musical: Make a Move

Jason Derulo: Marry Me

Skillet: Not Gonna Die, Undefeated, Lucy, Watching for Comets, Back From The Dead

Shinedown: Miracle

Phil Collins: Welcome

Alestorm: Drink

Paradise Fears: Battle Scars

Digital Summer: Fight Till I Fall

Maroon 5: Animals

Rascal Flatts: Life is a Highway

TFS: Day of Fate Spirit Vs Spirit

Junior Doctor: Uh Oh

Cody Simpson: La Da Dee

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus: Face Down

Owl City: Bombshell Blonde

Through Fire: Stronger

Ashley Tisdale: Kiss the Girl

Ashes Remain: On My Own

Egypt Central: 15 Minutes

ZZ Top: Sharp Dressed Man

NateWantsToBattle: My Shiny Teeth and Me


	8. Chapter 8

While Natsu was trying to keep Lucy awake, a few people were a little bored at the silence, while a couple girls were watching Natsu with a smile at how well he treated Lucy. Erik scowled annoyed as he got up and started to search for a new song. He frowned when he found on called **The Crazy Ones** before shrugging and putting it in. The song started and Natsu glanced up before rolling his eyes.

 _We are the black sheep,_

 _Dirty freak,_

 _Red-headed step child_

 _What does that mean?_ Erza thought insulted about the red-headed comment.

 _We are the born bad,_

 _Turn it up and get wild,_

 _We are the stones that keep rolling_

 _We are the sweetest sin you welcome in,_

 _Then leave before the morning_

A few of them nodded when they heard that, thinking of it as true.

 _'_ _Cause we are the crazy ones_

 _The Mavericks, the dreamers_

 _The forgotten sons_

 _We color outside the lines for fun_

 _We are the crazy ones_

 _'_ _Cause we are the crazy ones_

 _The badass, outcast_

 _Son of a guns_

 _We march to the beat of a different drum_

 _We are the crazy ones_

 _We are the crazy ones_

 _I mean….am I wrong?_ Natsu thought to himself while the others thought the same thing.

 _We are the new school,_

 _No rules,_

 _Needle in the haystack_

 _We are the outsiders,_

 _All-nighters_

 _Scream if you're a badass_

 _We are the wheels that keep turning_

A few of the guys started to bob their heads to the song while the girl just rolled their eyes slightly

 _We are the heartbreakers, risk takers_

 _Anything but boring_

 _'_ _Cause we are the crazy ones_

 _The maverick's, the dreamers_

 _The forgotten songs_

 _We color outside the lines for fun_

 _We are the crazy ones_

 _The badass, outcast_

 _Son of a guns_

 _We march to the beat of a different drum_

 _We are the crazy ones_

 _We are the crazy ones_

 _We're one-of-a-kind believe it_

 _So stand up and make 'em see it_

Makarove gulped at the thought of his guild making everyone see that they were one of a kind.

 _'_ _Cause we are the crazy ones_

 _The maverick's, the dreamers_

 _The forgotten sons_

 _We color outside the lines for fun_

 _We are the crazy ones_

 _The badass, outcast_

 _Son of a guns_

 _We march to the beat of a different drum_

 _We are the crazy ones_

 _We are the crazy ones_

Once the song ended, Natsu shrugged slightly when he saw everyone look at him. "I mean…am I wrong?" He asked them, smirking slightly as they gave a small nod of agreement because the song was true and he didn't need to argue that point at all with them. Gray walked up to the bag and searched around, humming before finding one called **Bad to the Bone** causing him to pause confused for a second before shrugging and putting it in. Natsu looked up when he heard the song start, sighing annoyed when they found this one.

 _On the day I was born_

 _The nurses all gathered 'round_

 _And they gazed in wide wonder_

 _At the joy they had found_

 _The head nurse spoke up_

 _Said "Leave this one alone"  
She could tell right away_

 _That I was bad to the bone_

They all paused and nodded slightly when they thought about it. Natsu was one of the baddest people in Fairy Tail.

 _Bad to the bone_

 _Bad to the boy_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _Bad to the bone_

They all rolled their eyes at the stuttering thing he did, making Natsu just sigh at this song.

 _I broke a thousand hearts_

 _Before I met you_

 _I'll break a thousand more, baby_

 _Before I am through_

 _I wanna be yours pretty baby_

 _Yours and yours alone_

 _I'm here to tell ya honey_

 _That I'm bad to the bone_

 _Bad to the bone_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _Bad to the bone_

Lucy looked at Natsu in confusion when he sang about breaking a thousand hearts before meeting her.

 _I make a rich woman beg_

 _I'll make a good woman steal_

 _I'll make an old woman blush_

 _And make a young girl squeal_

 _I wanna be yours pretty baby_

 _Yours and yours aline_

 _I'm here to tell ya honey_

 _That I'm bad to the bone_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _Bad to the bone_

They all looking at him in confusion when he sang that part and saw him face-palming at his own stupidity.

 _And when I walk the streets_

 _Kings and Queens step aside_

 _Everyone woman I meet_

 _They all stay satisfied._

 _I wanna tell ya pretty baby_

 _Well ya see I make my own_

 _I'm here to tell ya honey_

 _That I'm bad to the bone_

 _Bad to the bone_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _B-B-B-B-Bad_

 _Bad to the bone_

"Don't say anything. This was a song I wrote when I was way too confident for my own good….but the only part about that song was true was me wanting to only Lucy's." He said, shrugging when he saw everyone turn to him questioningly after the song. Droy got up this time and started looking for a song ad hummed as he looked. Those who could hear the humming, snorted slightly when they heard it was the Crazy Ones. He picked one out and looked at it to see it was called **Get Me Out** , making him shrug and put it in.

 _Your skin, it's thin_

 _Your skin, it's thin_

 _What does that mean?_ Those who could hear it, mainly the dragons, looked confused at hearing it.

 _The sky is falling on you_

 _I know what you're after_

 _My eyes so cold and abused_

 _I know what you're after_

They all looked confused at hearing this, wondering what this was about and slightly concerned.

 _I feel the pain wake up inside_

 _I take the blame so I can hide_

 _All the scars_

 _You've stayed the same so long I've tried_

 _To break the chains now I can find_

 _All yours scars_

They looked at Erza and others he's helped trying to see if it was about them.

 _Get me out of here_

 _So I can breathe_

 _It's all become so clear_

 _What lies beneath_

 _Your skin (your skin), it's thin (it's thin)_

 _Your never gonna keep me down_

 _Get me out, just get me out of here_

 _What does this song mean?_ They all thought as Natsu was thinking _It's for all my friends that I've helped and taken the blows for them. That's why I made this._

 _I've tried for so long, for you_

 _I know what you're after_

 _Your lies, still unknown (unknown)_

 _The truth (the truth)_

 _I know what you're after_

They all looked at Natsu to see him looking at some the scars he had gotten over the years from saving them before he looked at them and smirked.

 _I feel the pain wake up inside_

 _I take the blame so I can hide_

 _All the scars_

 _You've stayed the same so long I've tried_

 _To break the chains now I can find_

 _All your scars_

Natsu paused the song and looked at them. "This song is both about my scars and yours. The chains I talk about are what I mean. I've comforted some of you who know what type of scars I'm talking about. Self inflicted or gotten in different ways. The self inflicted ones, I do my best help you get out of the funk. The others that you've gotten from battle and think are ugly? Those I tell you that they show you've survived. Never let anyone tell you any different." He gave them a thumbs up with a confident and proud smile that they all gave the Fairy Tail sign for him. Smiling, Natsu continued the song.

 _Get me out of here_

 _So I can breathe_

 _It's all become so clear_

 _What lies beneath_

 _Your skin (your skin), it's thin (it's thin)_

 _You're never gonna keep me down_

 _Get me out, just get me out of here_

 _He's right. These scars show I survived. I won't forget that._ Erza and the others thought that with determined looks on their faces

 _Whoa, whoa_

 _Life can not go on this way_

 _You're a walking tragedy (tragedy)_

 _Stuck in here I need to leave (need to leave)_

 _Stuck in here I'm breaking free (breaking free)_

 _I will break out of my shell. No matter how hard._ Juvia thought to herself along with Erza and a couple others.

 _Your skin, it's thin_

 _Your skin, it's thin_

 _Your skin, it's thin_

 _Your skin, it's thin_

Seeing a few questionable looks at him, Natsu rolled his eyes. "I mean that your skin is thin enough to break through when cutting or something." A few of the nodded and rolled their eyes at not thinking of that.

 _Get me out of here_

 _So I can breathe_

 _It's all become so clear_

 _What lies beneath_

 _Your skin (your skin), it's thin (it's thin)_

 _You're never gonna keep me down_

 _Get me out, just get me out of here_

 _I feel the pain wake up inside_

 _I take the blame so I can hide_

 _All the scars_

 _You've stayed the same so long I've tried_

 _To break the chains now I can find_

 _All your scars_

Once the song finished Natsu kissed Lucy and went back up to stage and grabbed a CD to play for them. He smirked when he saw it was a song he made about himself. "Oh I think you guys might like this….I made it about myself. And it's practically true!" He put it in and started paying the guitar with it. Once again, everyone was awed at how well he played the guitar.

 _I feel alive, heat is rising faster_

 _Ignite the spark, a moth drawn to the flame_

 _No end in sight for those who will conspire_

 _You're far too weak, I see you all the same_

They all nodded and silently agreed that he looked alive whenever he was fighting and that those who went up against him were far too weak to get far when fighting him.

 _I won't back down, fires will consume you_

 _There's no chance now, your fate is overdue_

 _I will protect the ones close to me_

 _I'd rather die for what I believe_

 _Damn right he will. That's just the way he is. Nothing will change that._ Everyone thought that with smirks.

 _Burn to the ground_

 _See it, burn to the ground_

They all nodded. Half the time it seemed like he would actually burn something to the ground just to get his point across…or when it came to family or Lucy. Especially Lucy.

 _Take another step and I won't stop_

 _Feel it in my breath gon' glow up_

 _Like a dynamite bout to go off_

 _Now I'm here to fight, show you what I got_

 _Now we gonna build it higher_

 _Coursing through bones, desire_

 _Rally up my squad, inspire_

 _Gonna set this place on fire_

 _Now I'm repping Fairy Tail_

 _Battle any enemies they dare to fail_

 _Ahead we sail, I face the trail, end it_

 _Breaking all my limits when I'm doing it for friendship_

 _Rules I will bend it, bonds I can mend it_

 _Power's the message, my actions will send it_

 _Know that I meant it, knew this could happen_

 _Back to the wall when you're facing a dragon_

They all smirked as they heard that. He certainly did send a message when fighting people half the time.

 _I won't back down, fires will consume you_

 _There's no chance now, your fate is overdue_

 _I will protect the ones close to me_

 _I'd rather die for what I believe_

 _Burn to the ground_

 _See it, burn to the ground_

 _Burn to the ground_

 _See it, burn to the ground_

Natsu smirked when he finished the song and they all clapped and cheered for him. He shrugged. "I just wrote a song about me and I can't exactly deny it, now can I? Now the next one is true as well". He grabbed it and put it in and smirked as he played in time with the song

 _I see you coming, but I won't step back_

 _We don't take kindly, being under attack_

 _I hear the fear in every word that you say_

 _I love the danger, let the wolves come out to play_

 _The crowd, they gather on the street, and they want blood_

 _I'm not a hero but the fight is like a drug_

 _You've only got ten more paces to live_

 _Enjoy your last moment, they're my gift to give_

They all stopped and thought about it and nodded. It did seem like Natsu was a wolf most of the time and that he would actually end someone's life for attacking Fairy Tail. It did seem like fighting was a drug for him as well.

 _And then the moment, it hit's you_

 _Adrenaline to the heart_

 _Never let anyone beat you_

 _Not about to start_

 _As if he'd ever let anyone beat him._ A few people thought with a scoff.

 _I'll be the loaded gun_

 _The only one_

 _That I will ever need_

 _And when my time is done_

 _The battle's won_

 _Will you remember me?_

 _Pretty sure everyone will remember you no matter what you do. Including generations from now._ Makarov scoffed rolling his eyes.

 _We'll write it cross the sky_

 _Won't look back and say goodbye_

 _This is a battle cry-y-y_

 _I'm not afraid to die_

 _I highly doubt he is._ Most people thought, only for Erik to hear Natsu think _I'm extremely afraid, but if I do, it'll be worth it._ Making Erik nod slightly before he paused and looked confused as he heard a second heartbeat come from… _Heartfilia? Must have been from their earlier…fun._ He thought to himself as he had a small smirk on his face. _I'll tell them later._

 _I count the final seconds, 3, 2, 1_

 _My fingers twitch around the hand of the gun_

 _I turn and shoot and as the smoke clears away_

 _Your problems gone, I live to fight another day_

 _My job is done so now I'll ride out of town_

 _I'm sorry honey, but I'll just let you down_

 _You'll be addicted the moment you kiss me_

 _But I only do love when it's soaked in whiskey_

They all raised an eyebrow in confusion at those lyrics.

 _And then the moment, it hit's you_

 _Adrenaline to the heart_

 _Never let anyone beat you_

 _Not about to start_

 _I'll be the loaded gun_

 _The only one_

 _That I will ever need_

 _And when my time is done_

 _The battle's won_

 _Will you remember me?_

 _We'll write it cross the sky_

 _Won't look back and say goodbye_

 _This is a battle cry-y-y_

 _I'm not afraid to die_

 _I'm not afraid to die_

 _We'll write it cross the sky_

 _Won't look back and say goodbye_

 _This is a battle cry-y-y_

 _I'm not afraid to die_

 _I'm not afraid to die_

 _I'm not afraid to die_

 _I'm not afraid to die_

 _This is a battle cry-y-y_

 _I'm not afraid to die_

Natsu finished the song and he chuckled softy as he wiped some sweat from his face, before looking confused when he saw Erik walk over to Lucy. He tuned in with his dragon hearing and heard him say "Listen, I need to talk to both you and Natsu. Bring him outside alright?" Both she and Natsu were confused, but Lucy got up and walked over to Natsu and he nodded, showing he knew what to do. When they walked out, Erik looked over them. "Now….normally I don't tell anyone this type of thing, but…well considering my hearing is extremely good, I heard something that you two should know." Erik said, smirking slightly at the confusion on their faces.

"What is it man?" Natsu said confused.

Erik chuckled softly. "Either from your….earlier fun or possibly from a month ago if you two did it in that time…Heartfilia's pregnant. I heard a second heartbeat from her" He said, walking away with smirk at the dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Shrek the Musical: Make a Move

Jason Derulo: Marry Me

Skillet: Not Gonna Die, Undefeated, Lucy, Watching for Comets, Back From The Dead

Shinedown: Miracle

Phil Collins: Welcome

Alestorm: Drink

Paradise Fears: Battle Scars

Digital Summer: Fight Till I Fall

Maroon 5: Animals

Rascal Flatts: Life is a Highway

TFS: Day of Fate Spirit Vs Spirit

Junior Doctor: Uh Oh

Cody Simpson: La Da Dee

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus: Face Down

Owl City: Bombshell Blonde

Through Fire: Stronger

Ashley Tisdale: Kiss the Girl

Ashes Remain: On My Own

Egypt Central: 15 Minutes

ZZ Top: Sharp Dressed Man

NateWantsToBattle: My Shiny Teeth and Me

Stellar Revival: The Crazy Ones

George Thorogood and the Destroyers: Bad to the Bone

No Resolve: Get Me Out

Divide Music: Burn

Written by Wolves: Not Afraid to die


End file.
